Okay, where the HELL am I?
by SaintFan
Summary: Alright, here's the scoop. Two sisters[Jessica and Brittany]end up in the KH2 world. Jess ends up with the organization and Britt ends up with Sora and co. Now these two girls will have to live without eachother, and meet new friends.Based on KH2
1. Prolouge

Alright, here's my first Game area fic, so please, only constructive critisism.

Disclaimer:Only own my characters, nuttin' else.

Alright, remember, constructive critisism only, NO - I repeat - NO flames!

Here's the prolouge for my first KH2 story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here's the story, two sisters get transported into 'Kingdom Hearts 2', yet they get trasnported to different areas. You see, the oldest, Jessica - A.K.A :Devils' Child; Jess - ends up with Organization XIII; while her sister, Brittany - A.K.A : Daddy's little girl; Britt - ends up with Sora and company.

They were in their room, Jess playing KH2 and Britt watching. "Okay, I'm bored." Britt complained. "Can I play when you die?"

"Maybe." Jess aswered as she began to fight a boss(Xaldin).

"You always say that when you mean 'no'."

"Exactly."

Britt groaned and rolled on her back on her bed. "You're mean, Jess."

"I know." Jess smiled and looked back at her. She paused the game and said. "And, since I'm so evil, I won't invite you to go with me to the 'AC/DC' concert." Britt gasped and looked over at her sister. The teen was smiling and had an envelope in her hands. "Got the tickets right here."

"Jess! You have to let me go!" Britt begged.

"Well, since you're my sister, what the hell." Britt squealed and hugged her sister.

"OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Britt screamed and hugged her sister tighter. Jess began to choke.

"Okay - okay - I get it.Let.Me.GO.NOW!" Britt let go of her sister as she began to take deep breaths. "God, you have a very bad obsession don't you."

"ME!" Britt looked at her sister with shock. "YOU'RE the one who has Gerard Butler and Axel posters on your side!"

And Britt was right. The room was divided, with only the door out, the T.V., and the Playstation Two in the middle. On Brittanys' side was a bunch of brightness, which clashed with the AC/DC posters she had. She mostly had pink and yellow stuff; Yellow bedding, pink dresser, mostly she was a bright a person, aside from the fact that she had an AC/DC obsession.

While on Jessica's side, it was goth. Pure goth, with red on a few things (Don't know if that can be a goth color). Dark red bedding, black and dark purple dresser, with a bunch of Axel and Gerard Butler posters all over the place. The only thing that wasn't black or purple, was the pink and light blue bracelet that was given to her by one of her friends that was killed three years ago in a car accident.

Jess blushed very slightly and turned to her sister and yelled, "DON'T DISS MY MEN!" Britt laughed as her sister went red in the face from anger.

"What are you gonna do? Tell mommy? We live on our own now! We moved out two years ago!"

"THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME IS BECASE YOU FOLLOWED ME! WHO SAID YOU HAD TO COME!"

Britt was about to retort, when Jess' cellphone went off."Hold on a second." Jessica answered her phone. "The Devils Child, speak or I'll tell daddy." A pause."WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" A pause."YEAH BUT-!" A long pause. "Oh really?" Short pause. "alright, buh-bye."

"Who was that and what did they want? Obviously they didn't hang up." Britt watched her sister as she put her cellphone away.

"That was the guy that sold me the tickets. He said that we got the wrong envelope-" Britt screamed and tackled her sister to the ground.

"You had better be lying. If you aren't, God save you." She threatened, with a fist above Jess' head.

Jess frowned. "Will you get off of me so I can finish?" Britt frowned as well but got up off of her. "As I was saying, we got the wrong envelope, but if we wait a day or so, they will send us our original tickets. Happy now?" Jess was very annoyed and her sister wasn't helping.

"No."

"Good."

Jess stood up from where she landed and continued to play the game. She was so close when -

"GODDAMMIT!" She died. This was her first time dying in the WHOLE game.

"YAY! My turn!" But just as Brittany was about to leave the save spot,

BOOM!

A loud noise erupted from outside the apartment. Britt turned off the game and was about to look out the window when Jess stopped her. "Stay here, I'm going to go check it out." She put on a black sweatshirt and her light blue and pink bracelet and left the room.

"But Jess - " Her sister tried to tell her to stop, but she was already gone. Britt frowned, put of a gray sweatshirt and left to find her sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess walked onto the street and saw nothing. Nobody. Zip. Nada.

She continued to walk down the street until she felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck, she was being followed. She turned and saw nobody there. "Must be just the cold." She whispered as she continued to walk down the street.

Jess continued down until she heard a small noise behind her. She spun around and shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE!" But no one replied to her. Not a chuckle, a retort, or even another noise. "Damn I hate it when it's quiet."

She turned around and stared into blue eyes."HOLY HELL!" Jess fell backwards and Britt laughed. "Don't DO that Brittany! You know I hate it when you do that!" Brittany stopped laughing and wiped the tears off of her face. "You just wait, one day I will be out of my calm state and you will be there, pissin' me off." Jess scowled at her sister.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen."

Jess was starting to get mad now, but before she could reach over and strangle her sister, Britt gasped. "It's really dark now isn't it? Let's go home." Did Britt just sound, _afraid? _Brittany was _not _afraid of anything!

"Are you okay, sis?" Jess asked her sister.

"Yes!" Britt answered quickly. "I just don't like the dark is all." Britt's voice was shaking slightly.

"Come on, let's go home then." Jess led the way back to their apartment, with Britt on her heels.

"Do you think we'll get back safe?" Britt asked her sister. It was a stupid question, but hey, she's only Fourteen!

The nineteen-year old stopped and turned to her sister. "Chillax will ya? Everything will be fine. Name a time when I EVER put you in danger." Britt gave her sister a look and Jess changed the subject. "Look, if something bad happens, I'll join Organization XIII! No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it." Britt giggled at her sister.

"You're just saying that so you can get away from me."

Jess gasped - just like the drama queen she was - and said, "Now why would I want to get away from you, My _flesh_ and _blood _?" Britt thought for a moment.

"Maybe the times when you try to strangle me in my sleep?" Jess gaped at her sister.

As they continued their argument, they didn't notice that they walked through a dark portal, straight into the world,

of Kingdom Hearts II.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: okay then, here's the prolouge. Now I know you guys are thinking, 'What does this have to do with KH2?' but trust me, that thought will change.

So remember, reveiw and no flames!  
SaintFan:)


	2. What the hell?

Alright, now then, new chapter up.

Disclaimer: KH2 is NOT - I repeat - NOT mine!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sisters continued to argue, they didn't notice that they were in a forest, walking towards a mansion.

Britt looked up. "Jess, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"We never WERE in Kansas, Britt." Jess replied.

"You know what I mean."

"I do? Oh joy, I finally know something."

"You are so _negative._" Britt looked at her sister. Jess scoffed and said,

"So? I can be anything I want to be. If I choose to be negative, I can be negative. And that is that." Jess looked ahead of her and saw a gate. "uh, did the Smith's put up that gate they said they were going to make?"

"No. They didn't." Britt looked up at the building. "Does this seem familiar to you?"

"In a way, yes."

"Awkward, isn't it?"

"Yup."

They both started to back slowly away, when they bumped into someone. "Oh fuck." Jess whispered as she turned around with her sister to see a person in a hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Britt asked the stranger. He shook his hooded head and grabbedthem both by the ear. "Easy! I just got my ears peirced." Britt complained.

"Oh please, don't. My ears don't hurt, and I peirced my ears the hard way!" Jess retorted. They heard the stranger wince as he took them deeper into the forest.

Once the were in a dark part of the forest, he let us go and Britt rubbed her sore ear. "Ow." She whispered softly.

"Listen to me," The stranger said in a deep voice, "you two are here, for reasons I'm not important enough to know. Hell, I don't even know you're names. I just wanted to make sure that you two don't kill yourselves."

The girlslooked at him. A dark portal appeared out of nowhere. "But before I leave," He took out a sword and a dagger. "These will be your weapons. Use them wisely." With that, he disappeared.

Once he was gone, "I CALL DAGGER" Jess shouted as she grabbed the dagger from off the ground.

"AWW! You always get the cool weapons." Britt grumbled under her breath as she tied the sword string around her hips.

Jess attached the dagger holder to a belt loop on her jeans. "Because I have" she did a quick move "lighting fast reflexes."

Britt snorted. "Sure you do."

"I do!"

"Whatever you say."

"DAMN RIGHT WHATEVER I SAY!"

Britt rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're impossible."

"I know." Jess smiled at her sister and looked around the dark forest. "this is very awkward. I hate it when I'm somewhere i don't know."

"Ditto."

But, just as they were going to walk around more, a bunch of nobodies appeared! "Britt, on my signal, run. okay?" Jess whispered to her sister. Britt nodded.

The nobodies just stood there, watching them. Then a dark portal appeared in front of them. "I swear I am going to need therapy after this." Jess whispered.

Britt looked at her sister as someone appeared out of the dark portal. "You need therapy period." She whispered harshly.

"I do not!" Jess glared at her sister as a hooded figure walked up to them.

"Ladies," the girls looked up at them figure; Jess had a scowl on her face and Britt had a look of confusion on hers. "I'm sorry to interuppt your conversation - " Jess scoffed at the word 'conversation'. "but i need to ask you a few questions."

_That voice sounds stranglely familiar. _Jess and Britt thought. The stranger pulled down his hood and they both saw

Axel.

"Oh snap." They both whispered. "could you excuse us for one minute?" Jess asked Axel sweetly. He nodded and Jess turned Britt around and they walked about two paces away. "If this is a hallucination - " Britt cut off her sister.

"It isn't, want proof?" But before Jess could answer, Britt stood them up straight and she slapped Jess clear across the face. Jess held her head in the position it was in before slowly putting it back to where it was.Jess' fists clenched, but stayed at her side.

"I. Am. So. Pissed. Off." Jess' face was turned purple. Britt ignored the look on her sisters face and looked at Axel.

He was very confused. It was written all over his face. "You two are sisters aren't you?" Axel asked as Jess turned around, purple in the face, about to strangle her sister. Jess looked up at him with a scowl on her purple face. Her face turned back to it's original color but the scowl remained.

"No, we're cousins twice removed." Jess said sarcasticaly as she stopped trying to strangle her sister, and instead kicked in the back of her foot. Britt fell on her stomach with an 'oomph'. Jess laughed at her sister.

"Hahaha very funny." Britt sarcastically muttered as she stood up and dusted herself off. "You're a comedic genius."

"I know. But that's why ya love me." Jess grinned at her sister. Britt rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Uh, girls, if you don't mind," Axel tried to calm the girls down, but only succeded in calming down Jess.

Britt sighed angrily and took out her sword. "I'm leaving." She slashed through a Nobody cluster and continued through the woods.

"Godammit Brittany." Jess was about to take off running towards her sister, when a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What the hell?" She looked behind her and saw Axel looking down at her with an eyebrow rose. "Please don't ask."

"I wasn't going to." He made a dark portal appear and despite Jess' shouts ("What the hell are you doing!") he took them through it.

"You said you were going to join the organization, now you're going to get what you wanted."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Yeah, new chappie! On another note, MAY 30TH IS MY B-DAY! YAY! Don't ask how old i'm gonna be, it's not polite to ask a woman her age. anyway,

REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!

THAT WILL BE ALL!  
SAINTFAN:)


	3. Accepted

Oklie doklie! I've gotten begging reviews to add another chapter, so here you go! (hands readers a small box)

From:SaintFan

To:Reader

Well, here you go.

---

Jess was thrown onto a chair. She had reappeared with Axel in a white room; she figured it was Castle Oblivion. She really didn't care, she was just pissed at the fact that she and her sister were separated. No one, I repeat, _no one _separates Brittany and Jessica Carter!

"By the way, the name's Axel. Got it memmorized?" He asked her.

She already knew, but nodded her head anyway. "yeah, yeah, I got it."

Now if you're wondering why you're here," Axel started, taking a seat in front of the raging girl. "You and your sister have powers unbeknownst to any of us. Whatever they are, our boss wants to use them to complete our version of Kingdom Hearts."

"Okay, 1." Jess held up one finger, "Way to be blunt genius, 2. My sister and I aren't that special, and 3. Even if my sister and I _did_ have powers of some sort, we would've known." Jess rolled her eyes and muttered "Men."

Axel studied her. Finally annoyed, Jess shouted "WHAT!"

"Just thinking." He looked her up and down. "How does a girl like you always get angry?"

"Well let's see here. For one, I have a sibling, and two, a guy in front of me is staring at me as if I'm an alien, oh I wonder!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"For a girl you sure are a fight picker." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh you shoulda seen me in the eighth grade." She turned her head away.

"What happened in the eighth grade?" Axel asked.

"Well, let's just say, I always came home with a bloody nose and/or lip." Jess chuckled. "Man that pissed my parents off." She shook her head.

"Oh, you are the type of girl that's always looking for a fight huh?" he asked her.

"No, but if you're looking for one, I'm available." She shrugged. "I was, what you could call, a bitch in my school days. I wasn't necessarily a bully, nor was I a weakling, some sort in the middle."

"Understandable." Axel stood up. "Well, if you're joining the Organization, you need some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes!" Jess shouted, offended. She also stood and and Axel's gaze with a glare.

"Everything." He teased. She growled. "Alright, I'll stop, but still, you at least need a cloak." He took her wrist and lead her out of the room. "What the?" He felt something beady on her wrist. "What are you wearing?"

She quickly snatched her hand away. "Nothing, whatever gave you the idea that I had something on my wrist?" Jess was too quick to answer, making herself look suspiscious.

"Give me your hand." He held out his own.

Jess sighed and held out her wrist. "She wouldn't want me to be ashamed of it." She muttered.

Axel took her hand and raised up her sweatshirt sleeve. "What's up with the bright bracelet?" He was trying hard not to laugh.

"For your information, my BFF gave it to me when we were six." Jess told him.

"So?"

"She died three years ago, car crash." She sighed and the feirce look left her eyes.

Axel was, for lack of a better word, shocked. In the several hours he'd known her, he thought that she was solitary and didn't have any friends. But she _did _have a friend, but she was just gone. "If I had a heart, I would feel so sorry for you."

"Yeah, you and everyone else." Jessi rolled her eyes.

Axel took her wrist again and lead her down a series of hallways, bumping into several other members along the way.

"Hi Axel. WHOA! You got a girl!" Demyx shouted as he saw them.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Axel said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. If you do,pain will be brought down upon your asses. Trust me, I have a cousin that is a black belt in Tai-Chi." Jess told them. They both winced.

"Ouch." Demyx said. "Okay, I'll back-off." he raised his hands in defeat. "See you guys later. I have to be somewhere." With that, he left in the oppostie direction.

"Weird little boy, isn't he?" Jess asked Axel.

"You haven't seen him on Poker night." He sighed and continued down the hallway.

---

Brittany cut down another branch and saw a huge wall with a little entry way in it. "What the?" She asked herself.

She walked through it and found herself in a town. She didn't know where she was, so she decided to just walk around until she met a local.

She head up a lot of hills, went down many streets, and eventually found herself at a train station. "Okay, I officially deem myself lost." She rubbed her arms and looked over the side of the area, getting a good veiw of the town. "Wow." she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, wow." Whispered a voice next to her. She gasped and jumped back, going into the defensive position. A boy with blue eyes, brown hair, and clothes too small for him was staring at her. "whoa, easy. Easy. I come in peace, I mean no harm." He gave her the peace sign.

"Sorry, you just scared me for a second there." She put a hand to her chest to slow it's beating.

"SORA!" Shouted two voices, making Britt jump again.

"Is today 'make Britt scared' day? Did I miss the memo or something?" Britt muttered to herself.

She and the boy turned around and saw a duck and a dog coming for them. "Try not to separate again! This town is easy to get lost in!" The duck shouted.

The dog looked at Britt. "Hey there! I'm Goofy! This here's Donald,"he pointed to the duck beside him, who was also looking up at her, "And that's Sora." he pointed to the boy who just frightened her a few minutes ago.

"Hi, my name's Brittany, but everyone calls me Britt. Nice to meetcha!" She waved at everyone.

---

"Okay, so put this on over your clothes and let's see how ya look!" Axel threw Jess a cloak he found in a closet.

"Whatever." She muttered as she took off her jacket, revealing a shirt that had camoflouge on it and said "ha! you can't see me!", and a dog tag like the army folk had, and she slipped on the black cloak. It fit quite nicely on her. It hugged her curves, had plenty of room for her bust and ass, it was actually pretty form-fitting.

Axel whistled approvingly. "Wow, you look great." He told her.

"Whatever." she replied.

"Is that your favorite word now?"

"Whatever."

Axel growled and asked her what was wrong. "Nothings wrong. I'm perfectly happy." She forced a grin. "See how happy I am?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Uh-huh. You're not fooling me, what's wrong?" He asked her, not really concerned, but just annoyed that she kept on saying 'whatever'.

"Well, honestly, I don't know what's wrong. I just get into pissy moods sometimes." Axel opened his mouth to say something. "No, I'm not PMSing either." He shut his mouth. "It's just who I am, a'ight?" Jess shrugged. "I don't get it either, so don't ask."

"Alright, whatever."

"Don't steal my word now!" Axel and her laughed slightly.

"Jess, I think this is start of a beautiful freindship." Axel wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We just need you to be accepted by Superior, then you'll be all set!"

Jess grimaced. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better."

---

Britt talked with Sora, Donald and Goofy for a while until Nobodies appeared again! "Just brilliant, eh?" She asked them as she took out her sword.

"Yep." Sora took out his keyblade, Donald took out his staff, and Goofy took out his sheild. They all fought together.

After about an hour of fighting, they were all tired, but the Nobodies just kept reappearing. "Jess, where are you? I'm sorry, just come and help us already." Britt whispered to herself as she fended off more Nobodies.

"Who's Jess?" Sora asked as he defeated several more Nobodies.

"My older sister. She would so have killed these Nobodies by now." Britt whacked out more Nobodies. "I should know, I've seen her when she's angry."

"We won't ask." The three said in unison.

Suddenly, a small black figure came down from the roof of the building behind them and whacked out all the Nobodies until they were all gone. He put his arms out and whispered to them, "You guys gotta get outta here! Quickly!" he had a high-pitched voice, somewhat.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked. The king put a finger to his hidden face.

"Keep quiet! The walls have ears!"

"I know exactly what ya mean." Britt agreed. "Either that or my sister listens in on my private conversations." She paused to think for a moment.

"Brittany, now is not the time for thinking about your sister." The small figure told her, firmness in his voice. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept her mouth shut. "Now you guys gotta skedaddle." He took something out of his pocket and tossed it to Sora. "Take this and buy train tickets. We will meet again."

The train horn whistled and the four turned around to stare at the building. They heard feet leaving and looked at the exit. The hooded figure was leaving. "Your Majesty!" Donald called, reaching out and taking a step foreward, as if wanting to stop him.

"Come on! We have to go get train tickets." Sora lead them to the station.

---

Jess and Axel walked out of a door and shut it behind them. Axel 'yahoo'ed and Jess leaned against the door. He slapped her back joyfully and smiled at her. "You're an official member of the orgination now! How does it feel?"

Jess dead panned. "About the same as I felt before I was a member. EXSTATIC!" She hugged Axel with a huge smile on her face.

Realizing what they were doing, they quickly pulled away from each other and looked away, a blush staining their cheeks. "Well," Axel coughed, "I'll show you you're new room." He lead her down another set of hallways.

"I still can't beleive you guys had to get shocked to get your powers." Jess rubbed her arms, shivering as she felt her electricity burns.

"Yeah well, everyone has their own powers. Wonder what you got?" He thought aloud.

"I don't know. Five dollars says it's something stupid." She stuck out her hand.

"Your on." They shook on it.

They reached the room. "Here we are. Thirteenth room on the thirteenth floor. Should be nice and cozy since your room is already furbished." He opened the door.

Keys. Keys everywhere in the room. Key wallpaper and key bedding, it was key central! "Wow, my dad used to work as a key maker, but I've never seen this many keys in a room. Hell, I haven't seen this many keys in my life!" Jess looked around.

"Yeah well, the other kid who lived here kinda had an obsession with them." Axel shrugged as he leaned on the doorway.

"These keys have to go." She snapped her fingers; the keys suddenly disappeared. She and Axel looked at each other, then around the room, then to her fingers. "what the hell?" She snapped them again; the keys reappeared. Snap, disappear; snap, reappear. "Wow." She looked back at Axel who staring around the room in shock. She smirked at him. "I told you it was something stupid."

"This is _not_ stupid. This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"You just don't want to pay." She scoffed.

"Well, aside from that, this isn't stupid." he shook his head.

"Whateva." She shook her head as well. She snapped her fingers, Axel suddenly disappeared as well. She looked down at her fingers again. "I'm liking this power." She nodded and closed her eyes. She pictured her old room and snapped her fingers. She opened them and found herself in an exact replica of her room. The T.V., her bedding, her paint job on the place, even her posters! She quickly snapped her fingers and the Axel posters disappeared; she didn't want to seem like a stalker.

"I'm lovin' this power." She fell upon her bed and curled into a ball. "It's a shame Britt isn't with me." she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

---

Britt sneezed. Someone was talkin' 'bout her. "Bless you." Sora said, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks." She wiped her nose. "Jess' thinkin' 'bout me. Probubly worrying." She sighed and layed down on the seat she was sitting on in the train.

"Well, is it a motherly worry or the other type of worrying?" Goofy asked.

"Well, a little of both." She tilted her hand back and forth. She put her hands behind her head and sighed. "Ever since I was seven I remember she used to protect me from bullies at our school." She giggled slightly. "They would always run screaming like girls."

"Sounds like she was a little protective." Sora laughed.

"Little would be an understatement." Britt rolled her eyes. "Everytime someone talked to me, she was watching out of the corner of her eye."

"She's your sister, she has a right." Donald told her.

"Hm, if so she didn't have to be so obvious about it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

---

Jess awoke at around three o'clock. She sat up and shut off her stupid alarm clock. "Today," She said to herself, "Is gonna suck. I can just tell." She got out of bed and fixed her cloak.

"Really?" She jumped at the voice behind her. "How can you tell?" She turned around and glared at a smirking Axel.

"Shut up. I know what kind of day it's going to be, alright. Call it women's intuision, call it weirdness, I don't care." She shrugged.

Axel stepped into the room, examining the posters. "Who's he?" He stuck his thumb at one of the posters. "Someone I should know about?" He asked suspisiously.

"No unless you want to hear a fangirls rant." Jess smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No thanks, I get those enough from Larxene." He shivered slightly.

"Oh, there's another chicka in the organization?" Jess pretended not to know what she did, she didn't want to seem weird and know everything about everyone.

"Yeah, she's number 12. The floor above yours." He pointed up.

"So, what do you guys do during the day? Do you skulkaround, hang in your rooms, cause mayhem, what?" She asked.

"You know, since Demyx saw me with you he hasn't stopped teasing me about it." Axel got an idea.

"What do you want _me _to do about it?" Jess asked. He gave her a look. "Ah. I see." She snapped her fingers and a small hand-held black book appeared in her hands. She handed it to Axel. "Pick one. Doesn't matter which."

He took the book and flipped through it. "Whoa, ouch, nasty, aha! Perfect!" he held the book up to her and pointed to the page on the right. "That right there!"

She took it and looked at it. "Ah, I remember doing that to a kid who put paste in my hair in the third grade." She shut the book with a snap and threw it on her bed. She opened the door to her room and took a step out of it. "Let's go. I know what to do. I just need you to show me which room he's in." Jess told him.

"Of course!" Axel happily(or something like that) stepped out of the room and lead her out of the room.

---

Me:Alrighty then! Jess' part of the organization, Britt has met up with Sora and co., and they both are worried sick about each other, they just don't know it yet. Oh, and by the by, I don't know how Jess got accepted in, I just made that part so that she would be accepted. So you can think what you want, she had to pass a verbal test, fighting test, math test whatever! She just got in! Let your minds figure out how.

Oh and hey, I'm going with a new sign out thing, check it out:

Sanity at it's worst!  
Love, peace, chicken grease,  
SaintFan Out:B


	4. What about a second initiation?

Wow, almost no reviews on the last chappie. Anyone there? Hello! HELLO!

Disclaimer:Ask me you die.

Fair warning:This chapter may contain major randomness, you have been warned. Oh! Maybe some OOCness too, thou hath been warned.

---------

Axel and Jess broke into Demyx's room, getting prepared to pull the ultimate prank. "Axel, stand guard and make sure no one passes by." Jess ordered in a whisper. Demyx was currently sleeping on his bed, so they had to be quiet about pulling this prank.

"Alright, but don't take too long about it." He whispered back to her. He tip-toed out the door and quietly shut it.

Jess turned back to the sleeping Demyx. She smiled softly down at him. "Demyx, if I actually cared about people, I would think twice about doing this." She ran a hand through his mullet. He turned over in his sleep, getting way from her hand. She frowned and snapped her fingers; his hair turned pink. She snapped her fingers again; his nails turned red. She giggled as she went over to his sitar in the back of the room. "wow, this is what it looks like in real life." She was just going to touch it, when a thought struck her. _What if it's booby trapped? _She quickly jumped back from it, being careful not to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Jess!" Axel whispered from the door. "Hurry up! We only have five more minutes until Xemnas comes around for his weekly check-up on the members!"

"Coming!" She whispered back. She snapped her fingers twice; dark red lipstick appeared on his lips and a camera appeared in her hands. She quickly snapped two photos and tip-toed out of the room, snapping her fingers so that he was back to normal.

Jess shut the door silently behind her. "Phew." She wiped her forehead. "Just minutes to spare."

"Close shave, Jess." Axel told her.

"I've been in worse." She leaned on the door. "Here, I'll get you to your room for ya." She was about to snap her fingers when he stopped her.

"That's alright, I can walk." He turned and started to head up the stairs to the next floor up. "Jess, what exactly did you do?" he asked her before he disappeared.

Her eyes gleamed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She snapped her fingers, and she was gone, leaving a confused Axel behind.

---------

Britt sat up from her seat on the train and streched. "That was the longest two hours of my life." She scratched her head.

"I've had longer moments." Sora told her with a grin.

"Uh guys, shouldn't you get off the train now?" Goofy asked the couple.

The two teens looked up at him and blushed. "Right, sorry." Sora told him as Britt tried to stand up.

She stood up, but her legs were wobbly a little and she stumbled. "Ah!" Just before she hit the ground though, she was caught around the waist. She opened her eyes, she had shut them when she was falling, and stared into Sora's pool blue eyes.

"Just giving you a hand, didn't want to see you fall." he told her.

"Uh, thanks." Britt blushed.

They heard a cough behind them. They both looked and saw Donald tapping his foot impatiently. "Can we get going now?" He asked them.

"Yeah sure." Sora helped Britt stand up properly without falling. "You gonna be okay?"

"Peachy." She replied. She massaged her temples. "Now I know how my sister feels after getting up after sitting or laying down for a while. I now have a reference for it though."

"I guess that's always good." They left the train.

"Took you long enough." Donald told them.

" . . . . . ." the two said nothing, but just looked away.

"Come on, let's get goin'!" Goofy exclaimed. They headed for the huge tower in front of them.

---------

Xemnas headed toward the new number thirteens door. When he was about to enter he heard voices talking. "You know, I liked him and everything, but I never really_ liked_ him liked him." He recognized it as number twelve's voice.

"Yeah, I know how you feel on that issue." He recognized that voice as number thirteen.

"What is it with guys?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Xemnas is right outside the door listening to us." The door suddenly swung open, revealing Larxene and Jess staring at him. "Yello, how are ya?" Jess asked him.

"This is where you were, number twelve." He told Larxene. "You weren't in your room when I came to check up on you."

"When I found out there was a new girl in this organization, I came straight down." She told him.

"Damn right you did." Jess agreed. "Scared me out of my wits when the door burst open!"

Xemnas had a confused look on his face as he shut the door. "I'll never understand females." he muttered to himself as a portal opened and he stepped through it to his office.

---------

Jess and Larxene hung out the rest of the day in her room, talking about girlish stuff, you know, all that fangirl crap. "Have you seen this movie called 'The Phantom of the Opera'?" Jess asked Larxene.

"No, why? Does it have a hot guy in it?" She asked.

Jess pointed to her posters on the walls. "It has that guy in it, good enough for you?"

Larxene thought for a moment. "Put it on, I wanna see him in action." Jess grinned and snapped her fingers, the menu screen was on in a matter of seconds.

"Man I love this power!" Jess exclaimed. She took the DVD player remote from her bed and pushed play. "You're gonna like this Larxene, you really will."

"I'd better." Larxene suddenly looked at the door. "Someone's at the door."

Jess made a slamming motion with her hand, the door slammed open again and Demyx fell into the room. "What do you want, punk?" The two girls asked.

"I thought I heard a dog dieing, but it was just your television. My bad." Demyx smirked.

Jess scowled at him. "If I were you I'd get the hell outta my room about now, otherwise I'll show the world."

"Show the world what?" He asked, confused.

Jess grinned and snapped her fingers, two photos appeared in her hand. She handed one to Larxene and the other to Demyx. Larxene laughed and Demyx paled. His hands started to shake as he looked back at Jess. "How did you do this without me knowing?" He asked fearfully.

"Because I'm a gifted little bitch." She shrugged as Larxene gave her the photo back. "I always was, and I always will be."

Demyx dropped the picture and ran off, screaming at the top of his lungs. "What's his problem?" Larxene asked Jess as she snapped her fingers. "I mean, it's just blackmail." The picture appeared in her hands.

"I don't know, but hey, he's just a child." Jess shrugged and put the picture in her dresser drawer.

"Technically he's seventeen, but he's still younger than us!" They high-fived.

Jess pushed play again and the moved played at the part during the auction.**(AN:If you've seen 'Phantom of the Opera' before, you know what I mean. If not, it's during the beginning)**

"What are you two doing?" The girls jumped at the voice. They turned and saw a smriking Zexion.

"What do you want, Zexion?" Larxene asked him.

"I heard we have a new member, just came down to say 'hi'."

Jess blinked and waved. "Hi." She made a closing motion with her hands and the door shut. "Bye."

"Ow! I didn't mean that literally!" He shouted from behind the door.

"Whatever!" Jess shouted back at him. "I'm not opening the door again!" She turned her wrist and the door locked.

"I'll be back! And with greater numbers! I'll bring the whole organization if I have to!" he shouted as he stomped off, offended.

"You have it under control right?" Larxene asked her. Jess rose an eyebrow.

"Course I do." Her eyes glinted with mischeviousness.

"Okay, now I'm afraid." Larxene scooted away from the other girl.

"You should be." Jess nodded her head. "You all should be."

---------

Britt put away the potion she found in her pocket**(let's pretend you can do that, okay?)** and caught up with the others. The reached the tower and saw something sticking out of the doorway. "Who's that?" Britt asked Sora.

"I don't know." he turned to the thing.

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked.

"I sent some on my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is---once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" Said the stranger.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked again.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since get a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy told him.

"Says who?" the thing turned around and spots Sora, Donald, Goofy and Britt he doesn't notice. "Wha . . . AAAH! It's you!" he shouted.

"Pete?" Donald and Goofy asked him.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" Pete asked them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked him.

"You know him?" Sora and Britt asked.

"We sure do!" Goofy exclaimed. "Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughed. "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world---no, no, no, all the worlds---are gonna belong to yours truely. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent . . . huh." The quartet giggled.

"What are you laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great---"

"She's toast!" Sora exclaimed.

"huh?" Pete asked stupidly.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy said.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete had no clue what was going on.

Donald snickers. Pete catches on. "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well . . .we mighta had something to do with it." Sora said with a smile.

"Actually, they did it. I wasn't here." Britt took a step away from the group.

"Way to be supportive." Sora told her.

She shrugged. "I try."

"Heartless squad! Round up!" Pete shouted angrily.

Heartless started to rise from the ground. Sora conjures his Keyblade, Donald his staff, Goofy his sheild, and Britt took out her sword. They were gone in a matter of minutes.

"You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete screamed.

"So, 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower anyway?" Britt asked him, a smirk in her voice.

"Oh ya don't know, eh? well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" Pete told them.

Donald perked up at this. "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" He ran up the steps and into the tower.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy told Sora and Britt.

"Wow. Sounds Powerful!" The exclaimed in unison. They both looked at each other and blushed. They turned and ran up the steps to catch up with Goofy and Donald, leaving Pete and his dropped jaw hanging.

They asceded the stairs until they reached the top floor, fighting Heartless along the way.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed on bit!" Donald shouted.

"Changed from what?" Britt asked,

"Well it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said.

"What job?" Britt asked again.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked.

"What did I miss?" Britt asked, once again being ignored. "That's fine! You can ignore me! It's not as though I have feelings!"

They reached the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk. Donald and Goofy bow to him.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald told him.

"Hey there!" Sora and Britt waved.

Goofy and Donald both looked slightly shocked at them. "Sora! Britt! Show some respect!" Donald told them.

The wizard calmed him down. "So you are Sora." Yen Sid looked at him. "Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes, we did, Master." Goofy told him. "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes . . .the King has been quiet busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Sora held back his disappointed groan. "You mean . . . we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we coud go back to the islands."

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands. . . Whether you will return alone or with your friend . . . And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all, is you, Sora."

Sora held his hand out and the Kyblade flashed into in. "I'm . . . the key?"

"I've never been in presence of a key before." Britt whispered to herself.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the the key who will open the door to light."

Sora nodded. Yen Sid looked to Donald and Goofy who stand at attention and nod. Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a huge book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sora. It opens and lands at the edge of the table.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." he turned to look at Britt. "You aren't from this world, are you child?"

"No sir." Britt shook her head.

"Just like your sister, I see."

"How do you know I have a sister?"

"I can tell by the way you speak, your throat has be en used for much yelling and arguing, therefore you must have an older sibling, I just went with sister."

Britt felt her throat as Sora started to read the big book. "Now that you mention it, my voice has been a little off lately."

"You see?" Yen Sid smiled softly. "On another matter, your sister has joined, you-know-what, hasn't she?" Yen Sid asked quietly.

"I think so. I don't really know, neither do I care."

Sora eventually finished reading the book. "But wait a sec---how come the Heartless are still running around?" He asked.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real---and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sighed.

"Gawrsh, that must mean. . . if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goffy exclaimed.

Yen Sid nodded. "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

----------

Jess turned off the TV as she went over to the comeputer on the other side of the room. Larxene left after the movies over, so about an hour ago. Jess sat in the swivel chair and spun around in it. "Whee!" She squealed. She stopped her spinning and scooted closer to the screen. **(Okay people, work with me here. I know they had computers in the game, Sora's memory is proof of that, but I don't know if they had online axcess, so lt's just pretend they did, okay?)**

She logged on line to check her e-mail, nothing new except more porn advertisements. She checked them and deleted them and went to her favorite site:

happy tree friends - ALL episodes & smoochies & kringles

**(Feel free to go there! it's an actual site, but apparently you guys knew that)**

It was her favorite site since she was twelve years old.

She was about to play an episode, when she heard a knock on her door. She was dumbfounded. "Wow, people here know how to knock." She opened the door and turned back to the comeputer.

Gloved hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!" A voice said in her ear.

"Okay, that was too fake to be Demyx. I met Zexion, he doesn't have that high pitched of a voice, neither does Xemnas or Larexene." She frowned and forced the hands off her eyes. "Axel."

"Bingo!" The red head grinned at her back. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked her. She made another chair appear and she scooted over.

"Watchin' Happy Tree Friends!" Jess exclaimed. Axel sat down beside her and she pushed play. "This is my personal favorite. 'Flippin' Burgers' is the episode."

"What's with the warning?" he pointed to the screen, it was warning that children shouldn't watch it because of cartoon violence.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a small warning that children until ten shouldn't watch it, I think." Once the music started to play, Jess smiled at it. "Now it may look gay, but it's actually not."

**People who cannot handle violence and death, skip ahead until you see more bold like this---those of you who can handle violence and death, continue**

This episode features the characters Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and Flippy. Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia were in a burger joint; Petunia cooking the burgers behind the counter, and Cuddles and Giggles eating some fries. The door opens and Flippy enters. Cuddles accidentally spils ketchup over Giggles. They share a laugh as Flippy flips out.

First he goes to kill Cuddles. He takes the table and throws it in the air, making the fries go with it. He takes the straw from the soda Cuddles was sipping on and jabs it through his throat. Blood came through the straw. In a state of panic, he put the other end of the straw in his mouth to try and help the bleeding stop. He died anyway.

Giggles back away and started to panic as well. Suddenly, Flippy sticks a mustard holder and a ketchup holder into her ears and squeezes them, making the ketchup and mustard come out of her nose. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards, dead.

Petunia flipped another burger on the grill as Flippy rose up beside her. She screamed as he grabbed her head and forced it on the sizzling grill. He lifted her head up, half of of her face was stuck on the grill, he laughed as he forced it on again.

Outside, Pop and Cub were entering the place, when it suddenly burst into flames! Flippy lands on the ground, along with the fries he had thrown up earlier. He goes back to normal and takes a french fry. He dips it in Cuddles' blood and takes a bite out of it. He sighs contentedly as the screen goes to a close up of the french fry in his hands. Then it goes to credits.

**OKay, here those of you who skipped can continue reading---those of you who still are readin, continue**

Jess clapped and turned to Axel, he was no where in sight. She looked down and saw him passed out on the floor. She giggled slightly and snapped her fingers, he disappeared from the floor to the bed.

"Dude, he needs to grow a back bone." She whispered to herself.

"I heard that." He groaned as he opened his eyes. "That was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen." He shivered.

"No it wasn't, I'm sure you've seen worse." She waved it off.

"Oh yeah huh." He smirked. "I've looked at you."

"Oh ouch, that was below the belt, man." Jess wagged a finger at him.

Suddenly, Jess' head started to hurt, like a migrain, a very bad one. She stood from her swivel chair and grasped her head. "Oww." She hissed.

"Something wrong?" She barely heard Axel ask.

"No, everything's peachy keen." She said through clenched and gritt teeth.

"Come on," Axel got off from the bed and walked toward her. "You need to lay down." He gently took her arm, she sharply pulled away and hissed.

"Don't touch me." She growled. He rose an eyebrow. "Axel." She snarled as he tried to take her arm again. But when she pulled away this time, he gathered her in his arms, carrying her bridal style over to the bed. "Axel! Put me down this instant!" She took her hands off her head and started to try and get out of his grasp. "Let me go you bastard!"

"How about 'no'?" He asked her with a grin. She snarled at him. "Fine, you want down," He dropped her on the bed. "You're down. Be happy!"

"I'm never happy!" She spat. She snapped her fingers and he was gone. "I fake it." She layed down on her bed, holding her pillow close to her. "It's been that way for years now, ever since I moved out."

The door burst open again. "Dammit, can't I be left alone for five damn minutes!" Jess muttered to herself as she sat up, still holding the pillow to her chest. "Halt! Who goes there!" She shouted, holding up a hand.

"Demyx!" He shouted from outside the door. She had slammed it shut when she was sitting up. "Now will you open up!"

The door swung open. "Open up? Okay, when I was five I got Brittany for a sister, when I was six---" Demyx slapped a gloved hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean it literally. And Luxord told me to come and get you for Poker night." he told her.

He removed his hand and started to leave the room. "Hey Demyx!" he stopped and Jess put a hand on his shoulder. "You're the youngest one in this oganization, aren't you?" She asked him, giving him a noogie.

He laughed and pulled away from her. "yeah, but don't rub it in! I get enough torture for it as it is!" he fixed his hair. "And don't mess with my hair, man! I hate it when people mess with the hair!"

"_Lo que_." She made her fingers in a 'L' shape.

"Lo what?" he asked, leading her to the main hall towards the lounge.

"Exactly! Here's your first spanish lesson squirt:Lo que means whatever. Okay?"

"_Lo que_." Jess clapped.

"Nice, but work on your accent and you'll master it!" She smiled at him.

"Okay, this morning you tried to blackmail me, now you're teaching me Spanish?" Demyx stopped as did the girl behind him. "What's the catch?"

Jess looked offended. "How dare you think that I want something!"

He rolled his eyes. "_Lo que_."

"I think you got it down, Dem-Dem."

"'Dem-Dem'? What the hell?"

"Your new nickname!" Jess told him cheerfully.

"Okkkaaaaayyy." Demyx took a step away from her and continued down the hall. They had reached the lounge and stood outside the door. "Now look, the guys in there are cruel, so don't do anything stupid or embarassing." He told her.

"Shouldn't I be giving you this talk?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but I've been here longer and I know what to do and what not to do." He opened the door.

"Nice of you to show-up." A blonde man told them. Him, a man with black hair, another man who had an eye patch over his eye, another man who had blue hair with an 'X' scar between his eyes, and finally, Axel, were sitting around a Poker table. Two empty chairs were an either side of Axel. The blonde man looked at Jess. "Welcome, newbie. I'm Luxord." He pointed to himself. "That's Xaldin," he pointed to the black haired man, "he's Xigbar," he pointed to the man with an eye patch, "That's Saïx," he pointed to the blue haired guy, who was currently having a glaring contest with her, "and him you already know." He waved off the red-head.

"Hey!" he protested. They ignored him.

The two having a glaring contest continued, not paying attention to what anyone was saying. "Huh?" Jess asked, breaking away from the glaring contest, blinking.

Axel slapped his forehead. "Oie. This is going to be a long game, isn't it?" He asked as Demyx and Jess took their seats.

"Nah," Jess said as Luxord dealt the deck. "It won't take that long." She looked at her hand, two pairs.

"Not that long at all."

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER . . .**

"SHIT!" Luxord slammed his hand on the table as Jessi collected her winnings. "I can't beleive I LOST!"

"Oh, quit whining, you big baby." Jessi counted her winnings and stuffed them into her pocket. "At least be thankful I'm not gloating."

Her headache was coming back, but she disregarded it. She figured it was just something minor, like under-eating. "Now, if you people don't mind, I have E-Mails to watch and movies to check." She paused as she stood up. "Strike that, reverse it." She shook her head and left the lounge with a snap of her fingers.

"Well," Xaldin started, "She's quite the catch, isn't she?"

Axel sent him a look and headed after the girl.

Jess appeared back in her room. She plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "I know that I miss you, but why must you torture me so?" She looked up at her bracelet on her wrist. "Cappy, did you have to die in that car crash?"

"It's always hard to lose someone you love." Jess jumped and turned around on her bed. Axel softly smiled at her, his green eyes reflecting sadness. "I remember when the key boy left." He chuckled slightly.

"Dude, seriously, Cappy and him could've gotten together or something. She freakin' had so many keys and key chains I think she even had a room full of them!" She sighed and rested the back of her head on her arms. "Y'know, I thought life would be better than this."

"I know what you mean." Axel walked over and sat on the opposite side of her bed. "I guess it's for the best though." Jess gave him an incredulous look. "I mean, we would've never met each other if they were still alive."

"True." Jessi snapped her fingers and the television turned on, the movie 'Rent' playing on the screen. Axel jumped and looked at the televsion. "Relax, it's one of my favorite movies. Aside from 'Phantom of the Opera'." She jerked a thumb at one of her posters. She sighed dreamily as she looked at Gerard Butler. "He can sing me to sleep anytime he wants." She tilted her head slightly, day-dreaming.

Axel rolled his green eyes and layed down beside her. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_." He softly sang. "_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear_."

"You've seen this movie before?" Jessi asked him.

"Yeah, Larxene threatened me to watch it."

"Women." Jessi rolled her eyes. "What is it about them?"

"You would know." He looked down at her.

"Shut your ass." She told him, mock glaring at him.

**2 hours later . . .**

"You are such a Maureen." Axel commented to Jessi.

She turned from her trip to the comeputer and gasped. "I'm not a lesbian!" She exclaimed. "How dare you even think that!"

"No, not like that! Just that you're so energetic and . . ." He didn't finish his sentence.

"And what?!" She asked, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Never mind, just do your computer crap, I'll be practicing with my chakrams. Later." With that, Axel left the room.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Her stereo turned on, some ACDC song came on called 'School of Hard Knocks'. "Hells yeah! This is my jam!" She started dancing and singing with it.

She was jerked out of her revere by a knock on her door. She huffed and turned off her stereo. "What?" She called through her door, slamming it open with a wave of the hand. "Oh, hi boss."

Xemnas rose an eyebrow at the girl. "Hello, number thirteen." He greeted back.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"A meeting will be taking place in an hour, be in the room with the red 'X' on it by then." Xemnas then left.

"Dammit, barely two days here, and I'm in trouble!" Jessi groaned loudly and fell down onto her bed. "I am such a fuck up!" She shouted into her pillow.

"You aren't a fuck up." Jessi jumped and turned on her bed. "Relax, it's just good ole' Demyx, checking in on ya!" He walked in.

"Oh yay." She sarcastically cheered, waving a finger in the air as Demyx sat on he bed next to her. "My life is saved."

"Damn right it is!" He took her hand and dragged her out of the room. "I came to show you something!"

"Where the hell are you taking me Demyx?!" Jessi laughed as he pulled her along down several hallways.

"You'll see!" He replied.

Finally, Demyx stopped in front of a huge door. And when I say huge, I mean GINORMOUS!!!!! "Whoa." Jessi whispered.

"Yeah, c'mon!" He pushed open the doors to reveal---

"A computer room?" Jessi questioned. The room was filled with technology, but no one using any of it.

"Yeah, I found it about a year ago, and since I know you want to keep track of your little sister," Demyx walked into the room, seeming to be looking for something. "I found something a week ago that you might be able to use." He jumped over an out of use moniter. "Now where'd I put it?" He searched around for something.

Jessi blinked and ducked a flying mouse. "Demyx, what in heavan's name are you looking for?" She finally asked.

"That's not it. . . . nope. . . . . AHA!" he shouted, making Jessi jump. "Here it is!" He took out a wrist watch from a dusty box. He walked back over to Jessi and slapped it on her wrist. "This is a comunication watch! It can get you the coordinates of any person in any world, pretty cool, huh?"

Jessi examined the watch. It had a radar on the screen and little words above it were 'The World That Never Was'. There were yellow buttons on either side of the screen, they were blinking. "What're these for?" She asked the teen.

Demyx scratched his head. "They have something to do with something. I forget. Just push one and see what happens!" he excitedly said.

Jessi rose a finger and pushed the button on the left side. The radar screen turned over in the watch, revealing a, well, watch. "A watch in a watch, suprising enough." She sarcastically commented.

"Oh Yeah!" Demyx shouted in realization. "left button is the watch, and the right is the bigger radar!" He pushed the left button again; the watch went back to the radar screen. Then he pushed the right button, a small flap opened on the side of the radar and a small little thing that can't be described came out of it. A blue light came out of it, it shined about two inches above the screen, and it showed a bigger radar screen! It showed all the rooms in The Castle That Never Was and all the people. It even showed some of the people that were outside.

"Wow, this is kickass! Thank you Demyx!" She turned off the radar and gave him a big hug.

"Your welcome!" He hugged her back. They broke their hug. "Y'know, I bet you'll need some back-up for when you find your sister again. I'd ask the hot-head."

As if on cue, Axel burst into the room. "Guys Xemnas said we have to meet in the Hall of Melodies in two hours, we're visiting the key bearer." Axel stuck a finger in his mouth in a gag motion. "Just what I wanted to do today, visit a brat with a key."

"After the meeting then?" Demyx inquired.

"Yup, Jessi's second initiation." Axel smirked at Jessi.

Jessi groaned. "Great, it better not involve pointy things again." She shivered, rubbing her arms. "I will never look at something pointy the same way again."

Axel looked up at his hair and ran a hand through it. "And if you're wondering, your hair I could care less about." He looked back down at a smirking Jessi. He pouted.

"What's wrong with my hair!"

"Nothing, that's why I'm not afraid of it." She reached up a gloved hand and rubbed his hair before leaving.

Axel looked at Demyx. "What is it about women?"

"How would I know?"

----------

It was twenty minutes before the meeting and Jessi was looking for the door with the huge 'X' on it. "I coulda sworn I saw that door ten minutes ago." She muttered to herself.

"Lost?" A voice from behind asked her. She turned and saw Axel smirking at her.

"No, I'm just taking the scenic route." She sarcastically remarked as she turned and continued walking.

"Oh, well, because if you were lost I could've taken you there." Axel shrugged and lifted a hand to make a dark portal.

"You could?" Jessi stopped.

"Well yeah, but since you're taking the scenic route, I'll just be going." He made a dark portal appear with a flick of the wrist.

"Oh no, it's okay. The scenic route'll make me late anyway." Jessi tried reasoning with the redhead.

"What's in it for me if I do take you?" Axel asked as the dark portal appeared.

"Uh . . . I'll be your best friend!" Jessi grinned at him.

Axel gave her a look. "No good, eh? Well, how about . . . . . . . this?" She walked over and planted her lips on his.

He blinked, but gave in and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jerked him closer. He easily complied and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening their hold on each other.

They pulled away, out of breath. "That good enough?" Jessi asked him.

Axel thought for a second. "Well, . . ." He pecked her on the lips and put his forehead to hers. "Maybe."

"You're a bastard." Jessi told him.

"You know you love it when I am." He smirked back. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." He lead her through the portal.

-----------

Jessi twidled her thumbs as the twelve other organization memebers stared down at her. She felt so tiny, being stared down at, literally.

"Jessi, it has come to our attention that you are the only one without an 'X' in your name, that is an issue." Xemnas told her.

Jessi felt her heart stop. _That's it?_ "well, my BFF used to call me Onyx, if that helps at all."

"Why'd she call you that?" Demyx asked.

"She thought I had a black heart, she was wrong about that." She shrugged. "Unless that's too original?" She looked back at Xemnas.

He raised a hand ad she felt herself rise with it. _What the hell?_ He rose his hand to the empty seat, and she was placed in it. _Ooh, comfy._ She got comfortable in the chair.

"Now, for your official initiation." Xemnas waved a hand and a screen appeared. "You know of the Keyblade Weilder." Sora appeared on the screen.

Onxy nodded. "I know of him."

"Then you know of his new companion." Britt appeared next to Sora. "We need to figure out who this person is. That is your job, Onyx." Xemnas pointed to Onyx. "She may be the key to the Keyblade weilders' demise, or victory."

"Her name is Britt. She's fourteen, 5"1', and is probubly the key to his victory." Onyx explained.

Xemnas blinked. "How do you know this?"

"She's my little sister." Onyx said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, is she your good twin?" Axel asked, being a smartass.

"Ehehe." Onyx fakely laughed. "That was hilarious." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." Axel replied, leaning back in his chair.

Onyx sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Why me?" She asked herself.

-----------

Me:That's the newest chappie! Hope yu likey!

Sanity at it's worst!  
Love, peace, chicken grease  
SaintFan Out!:B


	5. JessiXAxel not lemon yet

Okay peoples, I see that only a few people are reviewing this now, so whoever reviews gets TEN -count 'em - TEN VIRTUAL COOKIES!!!

SO R AND FREAKIN' R!, DAMMIT:B

* * *

Onxy stood with Axel and Demyx in the Hall of Melodies. Them, Xaldin, and Xigbar, were in the Hall of Melodies, waiting to go visit the key weilder. 

"Today is going exactly as I planned," Onyx muttered sarcastically, "I always wanted to just sit here and hang out, waiting to visit a brat with a key and another brat whom happens to be my little sister. Hooray." She waved a single finger in the air and plopped down onto the floor, her knees to her chest.

"Oh hush, it could be worse y'know." Demyx told her.

"Oh yeah, huh? It could be a _lot _worse. Like, everyone could not want to go, or something." She rolled her eyes.

"But we, being the good kids, go." Axel sat next to her.

"Oh yeah, we're little angels, alright." Onyx sighed.

"You've been negative lately, something on your mind?" Demyx sat on the other side of her, an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, I'm just nervous. What if Britt notices me? I mean, it's kinda hard to not notice me." She sighed and ran hand through her ponytail. "She'll hate me for this." She put her chin on her knees.

"Well, it was your choice. If she don't like it, that's _her _problem, not yours." Axel told her, his arm on top of Demyx's.

"I thought you guys didn't have hearts, so why do you care?" She asked them, confused.

"It's called remebrance. We remember feelings, not all of which are good, but we digress." Demyx shrugged. The two looked at him, suprised. "What?"

"How many times did you have to copy a dictionary to get _that _much vocabulary to stay in there?" Onyx knocked on his head.

He pulled away. "FYI, I can read and understand stuff, you know. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm naïve." he rolled his eyes.

Onyx turned to Axel. "Teenagers." She sighed and shook her head as Axel held back his laughter. "Well, I'm one, so why am I dissing my own kind? Eh, Dem-Dem?" She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, you're gonna have to stop calling me that." Demyx told her, not looking at her.

A shadow was cast over them and the three looked up at Xemnas. "Stand." He told them. The three stood up. "Keep yours hoods up and mouths shut!" He told Everyone in the room. They nodded and put up their hoods

"Great, now I'll have hood hair." Onyx grumbled undeer breath. "Larxene should've came instead of me." She heard Demyx and Axel stifle their chuckles.

Xemnas made a dark portal appear and walked inside it. "Follow me." Xaldin follwed, then Xigbar. Then the three friends walked in, together.

They were in the Realm of Darkness, walking forward. Or was it East? Or West? No one knew, except Xemnas. Onyx was nervous being in here, not really liking darkness. She was humming RENT songs in her head, hoping to calm herself down. It was only working very slightly.

She felt a hand squeeze hers and she looked up at the hooded figure Axel. She could tell he was smiling, so she gave a hidden smile back.

A bright light shined in front of them and they ended up on a roof in Hallow Bastion. Sora, Britt, Donald, Goofy, and Leon looking around for them. "The Keyblade . . . a truely marvelous weapon. Were it in more . . . capable hands." Xemnas said.

The organization members there, including Onyx, laughed. "Show yourselves!" he called to them. He looked up and saw the group there, and Xemnas raises his arms.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted.

"Good! Now we can settle this!" Sora replied.

"Where's my sister!" Britt asked them.

Xemnas ignored her question. "What a shame. . . And here I thought we could be friends." They disappeared in a laugh, Onyx barely faking her laughter.

"Stop!" Donald called, starting to run over to catch them. Demyx appeared in front of him, though they didn't know who it was. "What's the big idea!?"

"Oopsy-daisy!" He shrugged.

"Move!" Sora told him.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

"I said get outta the way!" Sora started getting angry.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." Demyx crossed hs arms.

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald told him.

"See, that would work---if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Another black portal appeared and another cloaked person came out of it. Onyx sighed and took Demyx back the back of his cloak. "Well, not ordinary old dude, come on. Big Boss man wants us back at HQ. Now." She told him, her voice naturally disguised.

"I'll ask you again: Where my sister!" Britt shouted again.

Onyx looked up at Britt. "sorry kid, don't know who you're talking 'bout. You, come on. Boss will have both of our asses if we don't hurry up." Onyx shivered and continued to pull Demyx into the portal that remained.

"Ooh, look. Someone's afraid of their boss." Britt pretended to be scared.

Onyx stopped. "Oh, looks like you're on your own kid. I'll tell bossman that you're taking care of buisiness. Later." Demyx saluted to her without showing his face.

"yeah, later." Onyx waved a hand to the boy, not taking her covered eyes off the younger girl.

"Touch a _hair_ on her head and I'll---!" Sora started threatening, taking out his keyblade, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh, that's so sweet, young love." Onyx pretended to sigh, dreamily. "Too bad it not my game." She waved a hand and the dog, the duck, and the key boy were attached to the wall with ropes around them. "My game involves cheating, lying, and deceit." She walked up to Britt, not seeing Leon taking out his weapon ten feet to her left. "Well, seeing how your new to the game, I'll go easy on yo---OWWWWWW!!!" Leon sliced her side, sending her to the ground.

Blood seeped through her cloak. "Oh drat, it seems you have injured me. It seems that I must go, then it wont get infected."

"You're alredy infected with evil!" Sora shouted from his spot on the wall.

"Yeah!" Donald shouted, also trying to get free.

Onyx just shook her head. "Children these days, they don't know what it's like being a grown up, always playing pretend." She sunk into a portal underneath her as Sora, Donald, and Goofy were freed. Sora roared and charged at Onyx, summoning his keyblade. He stabbed the keyblade into the ground, barely missing the cloaked woman.

They all heard laughing as Sora straightened.

* * *

Onyx entered the Realm of Darkness, clutching her wound. she shook her hood off and looked at it, not really much to see, though. "Jessi!" She looked up and saw two cloaked figures running towards her. The taller one lifted his hood up. "You're bleeding!" Axel pointed to her wound. 

"No, really? I had no idea." Jessi said, being as sarcastic as she can.

The other figure took his hood off and Demyx rolled his eyes. "Come on! We have to get you to the potions room." He took her shoulder and started walking with her to the end of the road.

Once they stopped walking and they were in a big room. Jessi suddenly felt a painful serge course through her body, starting at her side. She bent over and slowly started to lift up her cloak. Once it was taken off, she noticed it was very bloody. She was actually scared to look at her side. But she did anyway.

She held back her scream. The blood had seeped through her white shirt and the liquid had climbed high enough so that it was to her elbow. She didn't dare lift her shirt to look at her wound.

The boys had helped her to a small cot and Axel went to get a potion. In times that Jessi was injured/bleeding she couldn't use her powers. It was one of those exceptions.

"Here, Drink this." Axel handed her a vile of some odd coloured liquid. "It'll make you feel better."

Jessi took the vile, looking at it. She sniffed it and gagged. "That is a no." She tried giving it back to Axel.

"Oh no you don't, it's called a potion. It'll heal the scratch, now drink it." Axel replied.

Jessi sniffed it once more, before pinching her nose and drinking it. Once all the liquid was gone, she coughed, giving the vile back to Axel. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever had."

"You haven't had Xigbar's cooking then." Axel joked.

"Which reminds me, Xemnas wants me to do kitchen duty tonight." Demyx sighed and stood. "You guys okay here?" He turned from the door.

"I'm not good." Jessi told him.

"Go on." Axel waved him off.

Demyx left, closing the door behind him. "You know, pain sucks." Jessi told Axel.

"I kinda figured." Axel took a seat next to her, checking her wound. "You gonna be good for the mission?"

"What mission?" She asked him, stupidly.

"Remember, Xemnas assigned us to keep track of the key bearer?" He told her.

"Oh yeah." She didn't really remember. Hell, she always spaces out during those stupidass meetings. They were gay, almost as gay as Marluxia's flower attacks. Almost.

"Ugh, you spaced out again didn't you?"

"..."

"You did." Axel slapped his forehead. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because he's homosexual!" Jessi shouted.

"Homo what?" Now Jessi slapped _her_ forehead.

"Homosexual means gay. Xemnas is gay." She said.

"Oh. Well, some of the guys do call him Mansex." Jessi started to laugh as Axel said 'Mansex'.

"That's good. That's good." She laughed. "Well, so when do we have to go?"

Axel thought for a moment. "In about two days, so that gives you enough time to train." He took her hands and lifted her off the cot. "Come on, let's go test your elemental abilities."

"Wow, did you copy the dictionary with Demyx?" Jessi asked in false shock

"Shut up." Axel frowned.

"Make me." She opened her mouth to continue talking, but his lips covered her own. She blinked, for a few minutes, then closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss.

"That make you?" Axel asked as he pulled away.

"_Non, mais I doivent admettre qu'il ralenti me._(No, but I must admit that it slowed me down)" Jessi replied, the French tongue confusing Axel.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Jessi sighed and shook her head. "You're hopeless. At least Demyx can get Spanish." She pulled out of his embrace. "And, since you were somewhat stronger and smarter than him, I thought you would get a more confusing language. I guess I was wrong." She hung her head and walked out of the potions room.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Women."

* * *

Jessi snapped her fingers and she ended up in her room. "Well, let's see here." She searched around her room for something. "No." She tossed a shirt over her shoulder, then a pair of pants, then a bra, then underwear. "AHA!" She shouted, finding what she was looking for. A CD she burned back when she was at home. 

She went over to her comeputer and opened the disk drive. She put the CD in and iTunes popped up. "Blah, blah blah, no, I don't want to download 7.0 version. Just play my music." She clicked past all the pop-ups and pushed play.

She skipped over the first few songs, then she landed on one she liked. She started to sing along with Aerosmith

_I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathin'  
Watch you smile while you are sleepin'  
While you're far away and dreamin'  
I could spend my life  
In this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment  
Forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest drem will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_(Quick instrumental)_

_When I'm close to you,  
Feelin' your heart beatin'  
And I'm wonderin' what you're dreamin'  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seein'  
And then I kiss your eyes  
Thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest drem will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you  
Just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah(yeah)  
Yeah(Yeah)  
YEAAAAAH!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna faaaall asleep  
Don't wanna miss a thing_

_(Instrumental)_

Jessi stopped singing. She heard clapping behind her and she paused her CD as it was going to play 'Highway to Hell' by ACDC.

"Jessi, alright. Nice singing." She silently growled as she felt Axel place his hands on her shoulders. She minimized iTunes and jerked his hands off her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Well, first off, I hate life and all who like it, second off, you keep on annoying the hell out of me---" She stopped, his hand covering her mouth.

"Alright, I get it." She could sense annoyance in his voice. "Come on, I was serious about the training thing."

Jessi bit his bare hand. He shrieked and took his hand off her mouth. "Never do that again, and I'll go." She stood and followed Axel out of her room, shutting her door behind her.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted at her.

"Respect my space, or be injured. One of my many rules." She explained to him.

"You have rules?" He looked down at her.

"Hell yeah. I have an entire booklet full." She snapped her fingers, a small booklet with the title "RULES" written in black and purple Sharpie on it. "Can you guess what the first one is?"

"Um, 'My face needs space'?"

"No."

"Er, 'Touch me you die'?"

"Nope. Last chance."

"Eh, 'Everyone else but me is a retard'?"

"Suprisingly, no. That's the fifth. The first is No getting kidnapped, raped, killed, molested, or any combination of the four."

"Wow, really?"

"Duh."

"Well, you broke the first."

"How, exactly?"

"I kidnapped you into the Organization."

"Oh yeah." Jessi hung her head again. "Great, my mother's gonna whoop me."

"Aw, someone still lives with her mommy?" Axel cooed in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Jessi snapped at him. "I live with my sister. I moved out when I was 18, Britt came along for the ride. She never left. Our parents thought I kidnapped her. She either way I'm gonna get my ass beat."

"no you're not." She and Axel had reached the exit. "Not when you're with me." He pushed the door open and the were out of the Castle That Never Was.

"Aw, let me guess, if you had a heart that would be true?" Jessi asked him. She bumped into his back as he stopped walking. He turned and looked down at her.

His arms slowly wrapped around her. "No, it's true anyway." He dipped his head and captured her lips.

* * *

Well, I know this chapter was Jessi centered, so the next will be Britt centered. So it'll be good! 

Sanity at its worst!  
Love, Peace, Chicken Grease  
SaintFan Out:B


	6. BrittXSora not lemon yet

Well well well. Look who's back. I guess you missed me so much you decided to come back, hmm?

Well, here's another chapter for your trouble.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own jack squat. Nope.

* * *

Britt stared in amazement at the space outside the gummi ship. Though she had been in it before, it never ciesed to amaze her. 

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked out the drivers window. "What do you guys say about that world?" Sora pointed to a Chinese looking world.

Britt turned to look. "Cool beans! I'm in." She grinned.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Two for yes. How about you guys?" He looked at Donald and Goofy.

"You're the one driving, Sora." Donald told him.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Sora looked at Goofy. "What about you, Goofy?"

"Well, I guess we could. We need to get a start on clearing Heartless anyway." He said.

"Three to one, here we go!" Sora started to land the Gummi Ship on the new world.

**Later...**

Britt pat Sora's bleeding lip with a cotton bal with a potion sprayed on it. "You held out pretty well, Sora." She told him.

He scoffed. "I hardly think that a bleeding lip, a black eye, and a deflated ego counts as 'pretty well'." He looked away from her.

Ping, sensing the tention, tried to say something. "I think that---"

Britt only replied to Sora's statement. "I'm just saying. You remind me of my sister. You're stubborn, hard-headed, and it takes a lot for you to bleed."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Comparing me to a girl. Thank you, Britt."

Ping tried again. "Guys."

"Jessi's gonna get mad at you."

"Like she can hear me."

"Guys!"

"She hears all."

"Whatever.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" The two teens replied in unison.

"That Captain wants us to go start our first mission. Now." 'He' told them.

Britt sighed, and pat Sora's bruised eye one last time. All of his wounds healed soon thereafter. "The ego you're gonna hafta fix yourself."

"Like I care." Sora got off the ground, dusting himself off, and went towards the Captain.

Britt sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up at Ping. "What is it with men, hm?" She asked 'him'.

'He' just coughed and said, "I cannot answer that question, miss." Then 'he' walked away.

Britt rolled her eyes, following her 'boys'.

**Once again, later...**

Britt frowned, examining her nails for about the fivtyith time. She was stuck at camp while her friends went out fighting Heartless. She was just as good as fighting as they were! Possibly better, even! Okay, not better. But still pretty good!

The soldier named Ling walked up to her. "Hey there, pretty lady." He said to her.

"Not interested." She monotonously replied.

"I'm--"

"Not interested."

"But I---"

"NOT. INTERESTED." She told him again. He dejectedly walked away.

A black portal opened behind her. Hands shot out of it, grabbing Britt by the waist and pulling her in. A hand slapped over her mouth, preventing her scream to be heard by anyone.

Britt shut her eyes as she was pulled into the black portal.

When she opened her eyes again, she could only see darkness. In other words, not matter how wide she opened her eyes, she could not see.

**FLASH**

Britt saw a person in a black cloak in front of her. "Who are you?!" She shouted at the figure.

"Shhh." The person told her. "Relax. You're safe."

"SAFE?!" Britt exclaimed.

"Yes. When you have your big sister around you're always safe." The person lowered their hood, revealing red hair, green eyes, and a familiar face.

"Jessi!" Britt ran over and hugged her sister. "I've been worried sick about you."

"There there." Jessi pat Britt's back. "You're safe now. You have me."

"Wait." Britt pulled away from her sister. "Why are you wearing an Organization cloak?"

Jessi sighed. "You have two---" She quickly looked around. "We can't talk here. Come with me, Axel is waiting for us." She held out her hand.

"Okay." Britt took her sisters hand.

**FLASH**

When Britt opened her eyes again, she was in a lounge sort of room. She was on a couch, and in front of her were Jessi and a redheaded man. "So, this is your sister." The redheaded man said.

"Got a problem?" Jessi asked him.

"No, she has your confused frown." The redhead smiled at Britt.

"What is going on?" Britt asked them both.

"Look, squirt," The redhead sat on a chair he flipped backwards in front of her, "we are part of the Organization. But we aren't loyal to it. In fact, the only reason we stay is so that our boss won't kill us. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple.

Britt nodded. "So you two are, to be technical, traitors?"

"Yes. We would like to help Sora." Jessi told her.

"I don't think he'll be too happy about being friends with his enemies." Britt said.

"We're not his enemies. Commit it to memory." The redhead told her.

Britt rose an eyebrow at him. "Okay, that's going to get on my nerves, Axel." She told him.

"What's your time?" Axel looked at Jessi.

"Four minutes."

"Nice." he grinned, then looked back at Britt. "Just tell the key bearer that every other world Jessi will show up to every other world to help."

"Yeah, I'll--- Wait why me?"

"Because he doesn't know you're in the Org."

"Well where do I go every world I'm not with them?!"

"That's for you to figure out."

Britt rolled her eyes. "So, when are you gonna show up first?"

Jessi arched a brow. "When do you think?"

"The next world?"

"yup."

"So you're gonna be with us when we go to---"

"Yeah."

"Cool beans!"

Axel watched this exchange, confused. "Uh, okay."

Jessi stood from her chair. "Come on, sis. The key blade brat might be back from his mission by now."

"Hey, I'm telling him you said that!" Britt said.

"Go ahead." Jessi snapped her fingers. They were gone in a puff of smoke.

_**FLAAAAAASH**_

Britt opened her eyes. She was back at the camp sight. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping were talking to the Captain. She looked down to her left, and saw a nail file. "Thanks, sis." She smiled and picked up said file. She began to file her nails as the group of four came up to her. "Yes?" She asked.

"Come on, we need your help." Sora told her.

"Whatever for?" She asked.

"We need another person to get rid of some Heartless! Are you coming?" Goofy asked her.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Britt put the nail file away, and stood up. "Of course."

**Waaaaaaaaaaaay later...**

"You two play nice, now." Sora told Shang and Mulan.

Mulan blushed and giggles. "Hey, watch it, soldier." Shang said with a slight blush as well.

Britt held back an eye roll and a gag. _My God, I'm turning into my sister. _She thought, hiding a shiver.

"Come on, guys." Sora smiled at his group, and started to walk towards the Gummi Ship.

* * *

So, how was that? Since Britt was in the all Jess one, I decided to put a little bit of Jess in the Britt one.

Next chapter will be in the Beast's Castle.

And sorry this one is late. My computer's been a butthole lately and wouldn't connect to the internet. I hate it.

Well, no need to divulge in my bad day.

Until next time, my beloved readers!

Sanity at it's worst!  
Love, Peace, Chicken Grease  
SaintFan Out :B :P


End file.
